Obsession
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Ricken is afraid to tell Maribelle how he feels about her, but a little pep talk from Gregor may just be the confidence boost that he needs to take the chance. Ricken/Maribelle


Ricken sighed deeply as he absentmindedly peeled potatoes in preparation for the evening meal. He tried to focus on his task, but his eyes kept wandering to a certain blonde-haired beauty who was standing across the camp, conversing with her pig-tailed best friend. He was madly in love with Maribelle – and had been for a very long time – and it was turning into an obsession that was slowly driving him crazy.

Another sigh escaped from Ricken, and in his distracted state, the knife he was using to peel the potatoes slipped and lightly cut into his index finger. He cursed and dropped the knife, wrapping his injured finger in his robes to try and stop the bleeding.

"Oi, little Ricken is sighing a lot lately! Almost as much as my Cordelia does!"

Ricken jumped in surprise as he looked up to find Gregor smiling down at him, holding the knife he had dropped in his hand.

"Hey, I'm not little!" Ricken protested, frowning as Gregor chuckled and sat down next to him.

"Ah yes, Gregor sorry. He chose words poorly." Gregor said as he picked up a potato and started peeling it, "Ricken should not be so distracted when playing with sharp knives. Would not be good to loose a finger in such a manner." Ricken nodded as his eyes wandered to Maribelle again, who happened to be looking in his direction. She noticed him looking at her and she smiled, which caused Ricken to blush madly and quickly look away.

"Ah, Gregor understands now." Gregor said, laughing as he watched Ricken try to recover from his flustered state. "Ricken is love-struck with Maribelle, eh? Gregor thinks she good choice for Ricken. Pretty and strong-willed! Is little Ricken having trouble expressing his feelings to his love?"

"Gregor, I am not little." Ricken said again, frowning. He then adverted his gaze and blushed. "Er, I-I do really, really like her. I have for a long time...I'm a bit obsessed. I can't stop thinking about her..." He trailed off, inspecting his injured hand to see if the bleeding had stopped, which it had. "I guess I'm a bit scared to tell her. What if she doesn't like me back? What if I'm not good enough for her? My noble house isn't exactly in the best shape..."

Gregor smiled knowingly and placed a hand on Ricken's shoulder. "Ricken worries too much about little, silly things. Maribelle is kind and smart woman, Gregor is sure that she not care about something as silly as nobility status." He paused and chuckled. "And Gregor knows that Ricken is good man himself, if a bit too eager to grow old! Ricken should tell her soon, is silly to wait until someone else come in and steal Maribelle away!"

Ricken raised an eyebrow. "You're one to talk, Gregor. Didn't Cordelia have to confess her feelings to you first? After the whole camp knew very well that you were head-over-heels in love with her for a long time?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Eh, that is different." Gregor said, laughing sheepishly as he scratched his chin, "Gregor was helping Cordelia win Chrom's heart. He not realize that she end up falling for Gregor's charms." Ricken cracked a smile and then laughed along with Gregor.

"Haha, I guess. I'm impressed though. You must be a pretty cool guy to get Cordelia to pick you over Chrom." Ricken said.

"Ricken underestimates the awesomeness of Gregor! Chrom not nearly as ruggedly handsome and good in fights! Cordelia could not resist falling for Gregor's charms!" Gregor said, a proud grin crossing his face.

"Jeez Gregor, she sure didn't fall for your humility." Ricken mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Gregor pouted. "Oi! Ricken's words hurt Gregor! He just know what he good at is all!" Gregor said, grinning. "But really, Ricken should follow his heart. Gregor think it will lead him to much love and happiness."

Ricken cracked a smile. It was nice to have someone like Gregor to give him a great pep talk. "I'll tell Maribelle how I feel soon. Thanks for the advice, Gregor." he said, nodding his head.

"Is no trouble, Gregor always glad to help out friends in need." Gregor said, smiling as he handed Ricken back his potato peeling knife.

"Gregor needs to go help with the fire starting. He can't let Frederick have all the fun!" Gregor said as he stood up. "Now listen. Ricken needs to be careful with knife. Gregor not want little mage to cut off fingers on accident!" Gregor warned again. Ricken frowned; it was like he was being lectured by his father.

"Yes, dad." Ricken said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "And for the last time, I'm not little!"

"Oh yes, Gregor try to remember that. Good luck with the love confessing!" Gregor said, chuckling as he walked off. Ricken turned back to his potato peeling and he smiled. He was going to tell Maribelle how he felt. Now, he just needed to find the right moment to do so...

* * *

Eh, this one was a bit short, but Gregor being a father/big bro figure to Ricken is a good and pure headcanon of mine.


End file.
